The super bender
by Superdude2062
Summary: Chang is a bender. He goes into a city and gets into a fight with a water bender. Then he finds his true and ultimate power. Now he must find out what he is. Or die trying. Chang is my OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The ultimate bender

Chang POV

I'm Chang, a fire bender. I don't know who I am. I woke up in the middle of nowhere not knowing who I am. All I've heard about is some guy named Aang the avatar. I'm walking around a random city called lu kang city. Then I see a water bender. Then I start fighting him. Then I fire bend him but he water bends back. Then I focus and he loses his water bending. Then something happened. I started water bending. Then fire bending and water bending and it keeps going for a while. I beat him and then I realize. I am the ultimate bender. I am special. I am mighty and strong. I need to find out what has happened to me. What I am is what I need to know. I am not a normal bender. I must find out what has happened to me.


	2. The training

Chapter 2: The training

Chang POV

Let's see where I should start. I can suck up peoples bending. I only know my name. Let's just say life is pretty weird for me. I'm going to train my power on my quest to find out what and who I am. Let's just say that there were no air benders but now there is a lot. I'm going to become my own homemade avatar. So let's get to work. I'm running through the streets and I see an earth bender, easy steal. Let's find out how to use this. I start by using my bending to slow him down, and throwing fire as fast as I can. He says," I am Kojo, why do you want to fight me? I did not do anything to you. Why do you do this to me?" I say," Well there is 3 simple reasons. Reason 1, I want your power. Reason 2, I want your power. Reason 3, I want your power." Kojo says," What do you mean when you say that you want my power." I say," It's simple, I'm stronger than I look. I have powers that no ordinary bender has. I'm going to use it to become the next avatar. I'll even defeat the avatar." Kojo says," You really mean it. Well then, I'll have to stop you myself." I say," You really think you can stop me. Then the fight begins. I start throwing fire blasts at him as fast I can, then some water at him. He says," You do mean it, but I can still stop you." I then focus and steal his bending. Then I knock him out by earth bending. I've realized that I can become the strongest bender if I want to. Now all I need is an air bender.


	3. The air bender

Chapter 3 The air bender

Chang POV

I've been on the run for a while. The police are after me. I have to run away, all I need is an air bender. Then I can use my powers can kill avatar aang and become my own avatar. I will kill everyone. I decided to go to what they call the air bender dojo. There was only one bender in there and he looked pretty strong too. I said," Hey you, time to lose your bending." He said," It is time to kill you blood bender." I said," Would you like to know my secret. Well here it is. I've been training for a while looking for someone like you. I woke up with no memory of who I am. All I knew was my name. On my training I found out who I really was. I was summoned by god to kill the avatar. Every time I kill an avatar I live another hundred years. Thing is the last avatar decided to kill the last person sent by god. I am a blood bender yes, but I am also a fire bender. God made me be disguised until my time was ready. Now I know my powers and I will steal your bending. Goodbye loser." He said," You are kidding me. I cannot believe it. You are lying, I will prove it." I say," Do you really want me to prove it. The only way to do that is to take your bending. So let's do it, I'm going to take it." He said," Not on your life." We started fighting and I started water bending, fire bending, and earth bending. I was hitting him with a barrage of bending. He was not going to make it out alive. I said," Now it's time." He said," I still don't believe it." Then I focused and took away his bending. He said," Well you got me now I'm going to die. All that bending has almost killed me. You are a killer, you will never kill the avatar. Aang is too strong for you." I said," You think Aang is too strong! I could kill him in a couple minutes. Tell me one thing before you die." He said," What?" I said," Tell me your name." He said," Heck no." I said," Then die without telling me. Goodbye forever whatever your name is." He died with that smile on his face thinking that I couldn't kill Aang. But I can, sorry air bender, but your prized hero is about to die.


	4. The avatar

I'm Chang, it's my time to strike the avatar. I will live for eternity. So Aang, time to kill you. I find the avatar in the middle of a field. He says," So you are this Chang everyone's been talking about. Well I guess it's time for me to stick up for my name as avatar. You're going down." I say," You do know what I can do right. It's simple I can take your bending. You think because you're the avatar I can't take your bending. Well I can. Time for you to die. One more thing, You should realize that every time I kill an avatar I will live another hundred years. Well I guess it's time to kill you." He tried to talk and I said," Don't even think about talking, I just wanna kill you." He then launched all 4 kinds of his bending at me. The avatar was tough but I was tougher. For a little bit I mean. He actually started fighting back in the middle of that. Eventually it was an even fight until I came up with an idea. I decided to use my air bending to boost myself forward. I decided to run faster until I passed the avatar. I than got to the perfect spot and and waited for Aang. Then when he got to me I hit him with all of my bending. When he was a little bit weakened I decided to suck up his bending. I used my powers and took away his bending. He had no more bending. Then I used my bending to attack him with all my might. Right before he died he said," You beat me, you will live another hundred years. But I will not have died in vain. I have a family that will mourn, and the next avatar will avenge me. I don't care if you have killed me, the other benders will fight back. Chang, I know people will remember your name.  
Now I will die." He then died with a smile on his face. I then knew that when I find the next avatar, it will be easier to kill them than this.


	5. Later on

Chapter 5: Later on

50 years in the future

Chang POV

I'm now 68. Right now I have 50 more years to kill the next avatar. I heard her name was Korra. She is out to save the world and keep it peaceful. It will be an easy kill. Right now I'm walking through a city when I see Korra. I then fire bend at her. She's learned all the kinds of bending and is now after me. This is exactly what I want. She's chasing me down and then I make it to an unpopulated area. I do this because nobody needs to see her die. I then get ready to attack. Korra says," Who are you and why are you attacking me.?" I say," I'm Chang, your worst nightmare and the guy that killed Aang." Korra says," So it was you. How are you still alive?" I said," Korra, it's quite simple really. Every time I kill an avatar, I live another hundred years." I then threw all 4 types of bending at her. She got pushed back, ande then I took the advantage and started bending more at her. I kept pushing and pushing and pushing. Then I boosted myself with my air bending and punched her a few times. Then I grabbed a knife and stabbed her. She then fell to the ground. I had then beaten Korra, and she was about to die. I then said" This was easier than the last avatar. I actually was bored during this fight." Korra then tried to get up and failed miserably. She said," Chang, you have killed two avatars, that's not cool. You can do nothing worse than that." I said as she died," Actually I can. I can rule the world, and conquer it. Nothing will stop me. All of this is thanks to you and Aang. So I thank you for setting me on the right path." Then she passed away. I took what I said to heart and decided to take over the world. I would make an army and then all the avatars would die. I now know what I want to do in life. Conquer everything.

The end

**I have a little authors note right now. In a little while I will be starting Super Bender 2. That's right, it's coming. I do know that you all want to see what happens next. So in the coming weeks I will start Super Bender 2. Thank you for reading and I look forward to all of you reading Super Bender 2. Thank you**

**Superdude**


End file.
